This invention relates to resolving racemic mixtures. (.+-.)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro- 7-hydroxy-6-methylfuro-[3,4-c]-pyridine is better known as Cicletanine, a diuretic and antihypertensive drug having the following formula: ##STR2## It exists as a synthetic racemate (the chiral carbon is denoted by an asterisk). It is believed that the biological activity of Cicletanine is associated predominantly with the [3R]-(-) enantiomer.